Yu gi oh story a continued story
by minxycat1234
Summary: Date 3150 BC  To whom this may concern, your life is in danger. You will remember what you have forgotten, in the memory world, seeing the truth about the vital mastake that changed everything.    P.s never forget your name again


Yu gi oh- Undying Secrets (Interpretation of fortune)

Five thousand years ago the great King of Egypt let his life go to save his kingdom. His life was trapped in a puzzle until Yu gi Moto, the recantation of the king came to find him, three thousand years later. Far too long led the Pharaoh to find patches of his memories escaping him until they emerged into doors and hall ways forming the true complexity of the puzzles power.

The collateral damage caused many spirits with a direct or right handed links to the Pharaoh led them to forget and live on. Thus we have led these fine specimens of man through many trails to balance their hearts and to prepare them for the role they play in the 'new' time.

It is now time for acknowledgement.

Yu gi Moto. You shall expand beyond the boundaries of life and humanity. Seto Kaiba. You shall succeed with your goal in one hand and your family in the other. The friends and family who belong to these Arc Angels will blossom and continue to explore the values of each other. And the final piece of the puzzle- Alexandra. No one speaks of you as of yet. Your life will be remembered as the balance that will be restored. As Gods we will do what it takes to fight alongside and remake time to destroy all evil.

Our Blessings,

Egyptian God society

God of the Sun

...

The tablet spit their minds to drift apart,

Pharaohs' turn to sleep.

Yet to be very awake,

The hot day dawns on to his skin,

With a cool breeze caressing his face.

He took a deep mouthful of Egyptian air.

...

Pharaoh let out his breath as if it was his last and quickly snatched it back. His vision, still hazy, had not adjusted to the sunlight beaming down onto his warm newly, gold complexion.

'Could this be?' He pondered. Fear was something to expect he thought, yet fear was not in his heart. Pharaoh began to feel the warmth of the sun tingling across the layers of skin, penetrating though out his body and the goodness from many classes of people blossomed, as a result. They had many sounds and voices which circled within his mind, like a dog clobbering round for its purpose. Could he really hear them? _Yes._ It was a crowd calling out to him.

'Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh'.

Air escaped his lungs once again. Had he returned to his homeland, Egypt? Pharaohs' body stumbled towards the sound. His legs were weakened from shock, yet he fought on towards the crowd calling his name. _Name!_ His eyes rolled back tracing his mind to just before he parted from Yu gi.

He found himself in an aged tomb dating all Egyptian history. Each soft stone wall and cavity was detailed with delicate carvings of past tales, when he ruled as king. The stairs looked dark and miserable in comparison to the two gold pillars standing tall either side at the bottom of the stairwell creating- what seemed like- a portal to an old world. To the pharaoh, it was and it looked like a lifetime too, yet he knew his life was short-lived. Still on a serious note he had to try to move on. He saw a dark shadow walk towards the beam of light coming from the surface- the darkness falling of her ancient clothing.

'You need to go back into your memories, Pharaoh', Explained Oshizu- her face reflected such large amounts of mystery from the single ray of light, coming from the stairs. 'I am sorry that it has taken this long to get to this conclusion.'

By this time he was the one in control of Yu gi's body, while Yu gi's spirit stood beside him. Pharaoh never got used to Yu gi's body because the principle was too strange; however he always did what he could to help his undersized friend.

'We understand.' The pair smiled courteously, yet Pharaoh had more to add, plucking the three Egyptian God cards from Yu gi's belt compartment. 'This is what I have been waiting for, Oshizu- the day I can finally see my past.' Both the Pharaoh and Yu gi looked back in concern and noticed the same troubled look they had seen before when they faced her brother's dark side. Pharaoh could remember those blue opened windows distinctively and her long black hair matched them, along with her dark complexion, perfectly. However the task ahead was too important to admire beauty. Both the Pharaoh and Yu gi nodded simultaneously.

'In order to do this, you must show the stone tablet ahead of you the three Egyptian God cards. Only then will you enter your past, but I must warn you that if you were to 'lose' this final 'game', Pharaoh, your life as well as ours will be forever in the presents of evil. Time needs to rebuild what was destroyed from the evil you are about to face.' She had a sudden consideration and turned to Tea, Joey and Tristan with wounded crystal eyes. 'I'm sorry but he has to do this alone.'

Pharaoh's heart sunk like a brick in water yet he was not the one who was mournful at this news, after all he didn't want anyone getting hurt for what he has done. It was Yu gi's spirit that trialled down to the pale stone floor for he was the one feeling the cold tomb air the most.

'Your life is far too important to me, Yu gi. All of you need to be safe...' Pharaoh was immediately interrupted.

'For once I can say this. Are you fed up of saying the same thing over and over again?'

'But Yu gi,'

Yu gi's face turned to see the pharaoh and a smile broke through his delicate face. 'We have been through far too much to stop now. We may not be there in person but we are right there in your heart. Just look around, we all have your back, Pharaoh.'

Joey was doing his usual 'power stance' lifting his thumb up high towards the ceiling. Such a great duellist- the underdog of the family- the Pharaoh concluded. Joey's eyes let through a burst of Life as he drew a punch at Tristan. The pair of them play-fighting, or so it seemed, was a huge comfort and admirably fun to watch. Tea reached out and grabbled both of them to the ground.

'Why can't you two be normal,' she suggested franticly. 'Or better, be female'. Tea sucked in some of the dusty tomb air and gave a wild moan. Pharaoh could never leave his friends behind. 'I almost forgot Pharaoh, I have a gift for you.'

Tea's hand opened in front of the Pharaoh, which startled the pair of them. In her hand was a cheaply made silver pendant which was attached by an equally cheap silver chain. She explained the people in his time used to right on this pendant, their name. Joey leaped up from the floor with energy of many men and abruptly informed that the Pharaoh would never forget his name again, but admitted he was still as randomly bored as he was earlier. The ancient king smiled gracefully as he saw Yu gi sprung with excitement with his thumb up high and one eye closed. It was most certainly the time for the big invent.

Oshizu smiled opening her heart to Pharaohs friends as she turned to Mirek, eyes full of hope that he would finish what she had started. 'You need to remember your life as we believe this is the key to you true power, your name being the most important key.' Mirek jittered forward grinning while his hand reached out in a compassionate gesture. 'My king? You need to greet the people of Egypt.'

Odd reaction took hold of the Pharaoh's judgement! Mirek grabbed the Pharaoh's hand and pulled him into a strange light polluting the atmosphere. There was never a light in this dream?

'Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh.'

Confusion had left him but his loss made him weary. 'Where am I?' He murmured, stumbling on to a ledge. It was so cool compared to the air around him. He placed his hand firmly on the stone to hear a familiar voice.

'Behold the people of Egypt, my King.'

...

There is our birthplace, Egypt. The great city looked after many men who played out there lives in any which way they choose- some for good and some for evil. From sky view, the pasty sand emerged with the architect of the city. The sand swept and surrounded the kingdom as far as the human eye can see. Perfect for thieves and creatures to hide and perfect for our descending angel, Alexander, to meet her destiny.

Blessings,

Sky Goddess,

Nut

...

'Bakura! Let my rage eat you for I have had enough of your values. The Bandit group Atun 6 rank 1 wants you're soul on a platter and as their top assassin I shall do this with pleasure!' the hooded women cracked open a wicked, cold smile and clawed off her cotton, silver lined, black cloak like a savaged beast. Bakura half shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to imagine her without the muscle on every limb. The blue veins, making swirls and lines on her dark skin made the invasion that more threatening. He knew the group would never agree to his preparations. His mind flashed back to the old tomb he was in just before he entered this aged world. He knew placing some of his soul into the puzzle would transfer him along for the journey and he grinned at the notion of the Pharaohs face, when his plan comes into pay. A rational thought captured his sinful moment, tickling the senses only the unknown could understand! The face of the Pharaoh would be even better if he brought her along too- not to mention his long gone father.

'Stop smiling, your time is up'. Sounds slithered around her body so deadly and poisonous it was like man eating snakes had become her. The noises shifted and plunged at the same time as her swords lacerated around Bakura as he tried to retreat. _Silt. _It struck him.

'Retreat men,' he stood back, in fluctuated with her strength. 'Tell me Alexandra, how much pleasure would it give you to kill me?'

'Oh darling' she replied with nothing but bitterness. 'I would say it was better than sex'. _Silt. _Shestruck him for the second time, with sparks alight. Amazing, Alex contemplated; he is making this too easy. Does he want to die? Third time to strike him down missed and launched the sword into one of his men, the foul blood realising its self out of the cloaked servant. 'Fuck this'. Her hand reached down her leg- a gun was drawn.

'Oh and I don't believe that was invented yet. Oh you are the star'. Bakura leaped onto his horse and drew its head towards the Great city of Egypt.' Shall we make this a little bit fun?'

Her uncultivated smile craved it. Atlas, he called into the sun summoning a feral looking beast.

'Let's make this game a lovers scene.' She replied.

...

Sitting on a golden throne was extremely different to the seating the King was usually used to if he actually sat down. He could recognise some of the detailing to be names of kings before him and the carvings were so elusive- not to mention the belly dancers. He noticed from his imaginative mind to the cold reality, people he knew. Four personalities approached with gold in their hands and fine cotton gently snug on their bodies. Glimpses of their faces caught his eye. Oshizu, Grandpa, Dark Magician and Kaiba just looked back with hope carved into their faces. The people he knew from the present and who have been there until the very end -are literally there till the very end. Are the people he knew a projection within his mind or did they truly live in the past? Pharaoh's mind turned and tinkered along with the belly dancers. Undecided, he held his head and tried to enjoy the rest of the Egyptian experience.

'Your mind seems to be wondering my king? Is this proceeding not to your pleasing?' The Grandpa's counterpart questioned.

'Grandpa?' The Pharaoh answered, so perplexed.

'Hoho. You may wish to call me that my Lord; however as your tutor I should recommend to you that my name is Shimon.'

'Oh right,' The King responded. The others gathered around while three more additions emerged from the proceedings.

'We are the six sacred Guardians'.

...

Alex descended hard into a sandstone home causing it to crack and crumble. A Roar in addition to a lift produced a throw en route for the monster and its master while the portion of the building entered the belly of the beast.

'Take that you fucking cripple!' She screamed, determined to annihilate the duel creature. Blue ringed discs fashioned themselves around her.

'Oh and after an insult like that you just hide with your _old _magic,' Bakura commented. 'How endearing.'

His monster travelled from one section of the city to another swiftly without leaving one grain of sand behind. The magic she possess is powerful he acknowledged, but not quite enough. Impious strobes of dark energy plummeted- heading for Alex. A fast pace swift times a rotation equalled the pull of the trigger into its eye.

'My Diabound,' He cried. 'You fucking bitch!' Bakura smirked pleasingly while his monsters life reformed. 'Diabound- finish this!'

His men slipped behind Alex from the alley ways and restrained her to the ground. How was she to escape? All her life that she can remember, she was called the Goddess of the dead- taking souls away into the mysteries of the afterlife- and she could never give up that title, it was like she was married to Anubis, the God of death. Such a title never worth rethinking! Alex could feel life slowing down to a quite pace. Life truly did flash before her eyes as her hair caressed her face of extreme anxiety. Wait, her legs were still free, praying she knew only as a blessing from the death God! Two of Bakura's men stumbled down with dusty foot prints on their fore head. _Slit_. The other two had been marked with blood.

More dark energy darted in Alex's direction. A dodge to the left equalled a break in a wall of the richer kind.

'Shit,' Alex couldn't get close enough to do damage and she wasn't willing to summon.

Bakura towered over her on his steed and through the gaping hole into the unknown. Where was he leading her? She stepped through the gap with the senses high and her eyes alerted while she saw something within the broken pieces of stone and bodies. In fact the whole place was a burial ground as the colours of richness and purity turned into dusky blocks of dishonourable stone. It was a lifeless hand with golden plated cuffs that caught her feral gaze. A Royal Guard. Alex was not very good at taking notice of her surroundings. When she was doing her job she _just spaced out_.

'So the Palace is out destination? I see.' A grin broke across her face, cracking the very beauty. 'I could kill you and send some souvenirs home to the girls and boys. How endearing.'

...

Shada, Karim, Isis, Mohammed, Seto, Shimon and Arknadinwere the Pharaoh's Royal protectors and High Priests. Sworn to die and devote their lives for him. Each harboured a gold item which held high moral ground to the people of Egypt. Even the youngest- Seto Kaiba was looking threatening to the peasants. They explained that each person possesses a Ka, which is their spirit guide. For some this was an evil influence mostly found in criminals while others had good aids, yet some may have powerful Kas that have to be retained- good or evil. What was more important was that each item chose the right person, thus becoming a high priest. Pharaoh's mind extended paths and vectors for these ideals trying to decipher what they meant. So much thought and so little time he contemplated. All he knew was that he had to defeat an evil once again and it won't be easy with no memory.

'Isis, are you alright?' questioned Karim.

Her body was tense as her hands cupped themselves around her Millennium necklace. 'I sense evil approaching!'

...

Royal Guards fell helplessly like the exiled leafs in the winter. Diabound was not letting up. It held its head up high and shrieked the most deadly battle cry. _Silt_. The cry turned into a moan. It was forced back into another architectural furnish with swords burying themselves within its skin.

'Your master isn't much cop if her trains you like this, snake beast.' Bitterness fell out of her mouth as blood flooded their paths.

Bakura materialized from the shadows and wiped his mouth with displeasure. He needs to put his plan into action soon or he _will _die, he thought. 'Don't fuck with me women! You're just a pawn apart of my bigger plan, something you fools never understood.'

'Correct, Bakura! This was why you were banished. We fools didn't like a bull shitter who went against even our shit moral values!'

'Well then. Shall we continue?'

She knew that he had her from the very beginning of this fight. Addictiveness was in her twisted nature and she loved it!

Diabound flew up towards the high rise towers surrounding the palace hall and throne room. The gravitational pull between it and Alex grew only to set off plummeting back down. Its muscle hand propelled itself forward and squeezed her head shaking it violently. It had no bounds. Alex grasped on to its large tendon, bound to her face and held on trying to distribute her weight.

'Aaah,' the wild women's howl drove the remains of the area into madness spiralling through torture and pain.

'Let's put my plan into action, starting with you Alexandra! I shall move my first piece.'

'Fuck you.'

The first chest piece, thrown into the ultimate festival, crumpled like paper into the crowded room- the sound of her skin grazing against the floor. Her grey hair fell dull and her eyes closed tight. At least the pain had left her, she commented.

...

**C 2**

Bakura and his disciples swept in with evil in their postures as if they just crept out from hell.

'Bakura,' Called out the Pharaoh.

'Sit down my king, we can deal with this common thief,' Kaiba volunteered gracefully as he lifted the Millennium rod in defence.

Pharaoh looked down at his feet. He didn't realise that he was standing yet the sudden halt to the proceedings did make him wary- not to mention the sudden grasp of desperation made by the women. The young women! Did he know her too- his mind strained and stressed, propelling upwards though his eye sight, glazing his vision. It was strange to have even a grain of knowledge on the lady, like with Seto or Oshizu, yet he had the feeling like it was always within his mind somewhere. Something warm and comforting grew, buried inside the women, by a passing glance- he had to find out more. He had to find the light amongst all the darkness clouding his memories. Her legs rocked, sliding up to her torso- in the foetal position. Pharaoh saw the women trembling - she was still alive- she had to have been on his side, she was fighting Bakura. He craved answers from her.

'I see you have received my present Pharaoh. I hope you like it,' Bakura said with sarcastic delight on the tip of his tongue. Each exit was covered in a shroud of Bakura's men- their motions cold and dead with their hood and cloak encasing their inward souls.

'How dare you enter sacred grounds thief! You shall be judged by my millennium rod,' Kaiba strode forward, his long legs carrying him two medium footsteps at a time, the rod pulling his body towards the unknown evil. He had the faint smell of corpses clinging on to the inside of his nose pulling on his sense- what had this crazed man done? He could see a glimpse of what looked like a box of some kind, but as usual he knew it wasn't anything pleasant- he had a good sense for those things. 'you will pay for this...'

Pharaoh panicked, his mouth ran away from him and confronted Kaiba before he could recall it. Lives of his friends were too important, even those who he had just met, and he wouldn't let Kaiba feel the brunt of his problems. Pharaoh new that this was the evil, it was in the air intoxicating his well being- it must be stopped before it was too late!

'I see. The gift wasn't to your pleasing my kind sir?' said Bakura.

'Leave now Bakura, you will pay for what you have done!' Pharaoh knew he had no hope until he has gained the knowledge he needed to figure out what was going on.

'I am so sorry for my late arrival, Pharaoh. I had several, minor issues to deal with- your two gifts. Yet, I have failed to receive the invitation to this party, I blame the staff- useless if you ask me. Atlas I hope the next gift will please you.'

...

The guardian's mournful cries could reach the heavens, their calls reminded us of wolfs calling out to the moon, in sorrow. The last king, and Pharaoh's father, was taken out of his private sanctuary- the pyramid. As the king of the Gods, I travelled the underworld by night passing doors in which I explored my inner-self. I met his father almost every night and within his desperation asking me the same warm hearted question- 'look after my son'. It shocked me as all my God life I have never had a command thrown at me like I was a common creature, it was complete devotion to his son which closed my opinion on the matter. I now was the prince's deity- I was his new father.

Blessings,

Ra.

...

**C3**

Shada bent down, his head bowing before the shame that had laid heavy on all seven of them, Karim and Isis held onto each others will and hope trying to stop the tragedy overwhelming their hearts. How could anyone do this to the previous king? Pharaoh could feel the same grief as the others; his heart was recovering from far too much the past hour- the loss of his friends and now the disturbance of his father. If only he could remember his past. Would he then feel some comfort in his heart?

'You disrespectful bastard! Your soul will rot in the underworld- may Ra have mercy on you Bakura,' said Shimon. The old man's eyes alight burning with anger and resent was meaningful for no one destroys the sanctum of the kings! Shimon was a good friend of the old Pharaoh and looked up to him as a God in his own right; he found it a delight to teach the Prince in return for such a pleasure of being in his shadow. 'You make me sick. Why do such a thing to a man of greatness. He created protection for us all.'

'By destroying my village! 'Bakura took a sensitive blow. He closed his eyes to vision his dark master and all his newly bought intentions came flowing back. 'I am sorry. Wasn't this good enough for you my Lords? I must insist you take it.'

'We will never take what you have given to us, you sinful….'

'Stop this!' Young guardian, Kaiba had enough! He could hear the light creatures calling out to him- they wanted to be summoned and stop the madness. Lights flickered in front of him as he tried to touch them. They would burst forming words and meaningful encouragement. His eyes locked on to Bakura with great precision, such as a high military weapon would from every Monday, as he lifted his left arm up high. The side of his gold plated cuff opened out to form a winged attachment while he called into the tepid air. 'I call upon the power of Duos, come and stop this mad man.' His eyes lit up with fire from the depths of everything he ever lived for. 'Destroy him!'

Another muscle bound creature fell from the heavens shining its light on Bakura's Diabound. The evil creature twisted and turned shaking of the particles of light like they were pieces of dust, Bakura smelt the tension in the air- something he could grasp and manipulate.

'You are too much fun. You people need something fulfilling in your petty lives and here I am.'

'You are nothing but a thief, and we all know what happens to those,'

Pharaoh could remember that devious tone from Kaiba like it was just yesterday- which in theory it was- but this time it fuelled his mind with grace and comfort instead of concern. Kaiba was a very opinionated young male- with little time for others yet too much for his work. He never searched for friendship, nor did he obtain such a blessing. However, this aged version seemed to have all the 'loose connections' fastened tight. He needed to have faith in his protectors- the usual ideal, Pharaoh reflected.

'Strike him down my pure beast!' exclaimed Kaiba.

Diabound's belly hissed as the neck of the snake body was compressed. The top half of the creature howled and moaned, twirling- swapping angles and changing positions. No one had seen such a creature like it before- it had a posture of a large muscle driven man and an underbelly of another creature of the reptilian kind. The eyes glow and flicker independently from the other pair above them and its dark profound colours could draw any craftsman into a crazed corpse. Diabound had no limits and used cheap pain and torture to crush its enemies, much like its master. Duos teeth sank themselves deep within its skin, tearing the already starved veins into tangibly loose threads. Its roar could penetrate any kind of pure soul, as it burst into many particles, for Duos had rained victorious. Evil left the already tainted palace so quickly, or so it seemed. Something still smelt rotten, Pharaoh thought, something wasn't right.

Alex could hear voices but her surroundings had left her- she was in complete darkness. Her eyes felt like heavy clumps of rock had been tied to every eye lash, stopping her from opening them. The only strength she had left was to listen from one open ear- the other was clogged with blood. Air drifted though, ticking tiny hairs up the side of her neck. Who was the familiar voice, she thought?

'You fools! You think that was the last of him? Ha, you are utter morons including you Pharaoh. I see the hope in your eyes but you are wrong- you are all wrong. You have all taken something from me and my life and I insist in returning the favour,' Said Bakura.

She could remember that voice, it flooded back to her like the River Nile does for the people every year. Bakura! Alex had to resist her pain and stop him- she had her orders to. Her legs twitched. _Shit_ she was in bad shape but nothing she hasn't had before and she hadn't recovered from. However a taste upon her lips did question her, a taste that she knows far too well as blood. It must be somebody else's, she thought. This can't be her _own_ blood, as she can't bleed. And _never_ bleeds! Alex holds magic, formed from her family blood line, which causes her blood to be extra substantial. Alex's mind, confused by her body's reaction, resisted and stumbled up from the stone imprint, marked as a painful loss to Bakura's beast. She couldn't let that happen again- Goddess of death to the very end. It was time for a change of plan and a change of appearance! Black blooded fur enveloped her whole body as a large cat like creature swept into the shadows- there seemed to no end to her magic. She will wait for her prey.

'You have been defeated, Bakura. Leave now,' Kaiba insisted, pushing his Rod in the face of one of the shadowed men. 'You are banished to the shadows!'

'Wait Kaiba it's a trap!' called the Pharaoh, his body static from the fear of loss- the beast was still alive.

Diabound came out of the shadow cast by one of the Stone pillars, grappling Kaiba from behind- Bakura had him now. Kaiba wormed within the creatures grasp, his breath was shallow from his ever falling energy. Life never tasted so sweet Bakura contemplated. He needed souls to fuel the life energy of the dark one. Bakura held his head in a twisted manner, his white hair looped in and out his urban, threaded cloak. While he needed the power, it appeared to be more amusing than anything.

Pharaoh's heart was racing, his mind not thinking straight. He needs to stop Bakura for himself, not burdening other lives- he must be the only hero. His thoughts slowed down while everything else did the latter. Pharaoh could hear his friends beckoning him. They called out to him lovingly to believe and most importantly to win. Yu gi's pale complexion smiled as his open arms embraced the king, the smell of innocents fresh on his jacket- Pharaoh then knew what he must do. Summon the Egyptian Gods! Sweat dripped down from his cheek, shattering as it met the floor- Bakura's glazed, painful eyes shifted to him focusing hard and then softly. Only time could be heard inching itself back to its customary pace. Pharaoh's cuff opened sharply causing Bakura's focus to alter, his pupils darkening.

'How very brave of you!'

'This ends now, Bakura!'

'Don't count on it, my King. Ha. You are so much fun!'

'We will see! You have had your so called fun and now it must end. I know what to do now, my friends have shown me the way. I call forth Obelisk, the tormentor!' Pharaoh's strong call to the skies opened the heavens once more, electric pulses of dark matter striking the sandy walls as the ground rocked violently. Shada and Karim stood by Isis, protecting the young priestess, in utter amazement of the great Godly image. The pillars at either sides of the room began to fail causing more servants to shift quickly. What a wonderful creature Mahaad thought, standing lovingly by the side of the King, gently grinning at his friend's bravery. Mahaad admired the strength the Pharaoh has to summon such a strong creature; he expected nothing less from the king.

'I don't know why you should smile, Mahaad! He won't destroy my beast even if he knew what he was actually doing! Bakura paused, searching about Mahaad, remembering the whispers he had heard from his past- and it started with his clothing. Mahaad's choice, lead to men telling many stray folk tales. His soft, cotton hood shielded his well-kept stresses from hitting the sun, while creating an aura of mystery. Folk laws condemned him from having hidden power underneath the unnatural sized hood. Connecting the hood to the rest of the cotton draped over him, was a thin strip of gold. This was to have held his power together while the Ra heads either ends of the strip carried sinister secrets. An odd hysteria created by men of Bakura's standards and a few within his order, never appalled Mahaad. He forgave any arrogance. 'Also while we are about things- you have something of mine. The millennium ring!' He remarked.

'He will do what he needs to do...and I have complete trust over him' Mahaad smiled across to the king. 'I also know that I have complete trust over the millennium item I weld, Bakura. It is indeed mine! Let the god crush you!'

'Shit.' Such a cursed beast, Bakura reflected. It must hate doing the riches bidding- who ever heard of a God slave? He wiped his scar as a grin sparked across his face. The blue muscular creature with sharp corners reaching all perorations all over its body _plus_ wild sets of teeth won't be a match- not when the dark one comes forth from his prison.

'Attack and destroy this crazed man!' cried out the Pharaoh.

Fists clashed with a massive embrace causing devastation around the existing area- large bricks and statues shattered into fragments. Pain pulsated continuously equally bruising both Bakura and Pharaoh internally. They both staggered down weakened by the sudden thumping sensation within their rib cages.

'Are you alright my king?' Isis said with such passion.

'I guess you need a lesson, Pharaoh,' hissed Bakura. 'Every time your poor God monster gets hurt, your energy will grain until you have no-more. I imagine you know what will happen next.'

'Shadow realm!' Said the Pharaoh.

The second round began! The two beasts collided as flashes of light broke through the conflict, blinding their judgements, both men lurching forward after each blow. Obelisk's wrist snapped as Diabound's grasp tightened bending his arm like it was putty in his hand.

'No, I will never let you...' Pharaoh gasped, falling back into his throne. The over-sized chair swayed backwards concluding with pots diminishing- the sounds booming in the Pharaoh ears.

The battle rages on. Obelisk sunk his teeth into Diabound's cheek weakening the feral creatures grasp but this still wasn't enough! The veins were starved of blood as they started to pop and burst- obelisk's cry forever in sync with the Pharaohs.

When all hope was beginning to crumble, a miracle began to emerge.

...

Alex could leap like a cat creature- something that Ra's child, Bastet, blessed her with. She moves with grace with deadly intensions in her mind's eye. I love her heart for it was pure unlike her intent, and this was something only a few people could understand. However I could understand as I was her maker. I was told by Ra to produce the ultimate female, which I took with pleasure, and on the fifth night I finally gave birth to a tiny human child. She was to be placed beside her younger sister in hope that she would be our second salvation- plan 'B'.

Good Intent,

Nut- Goddess of the Sky

...

Diabound collapsed into the floor leaving its own mark beside Alex's matured one. _Silt_. Claws penetrated its shoulders as it tried to climb over the cat creature. Slit. She held it, pinned down to the floor, digging into its torso. The panther wasn't letting up- furry was ablaze in her cavernous diamond eyes. Time repeated the same action and Diabound crumpled, while the cat continuously hollowed out its physique and condemned its already condemned soul.

'what's this? The bitch has returned from the dead! You should really know your limits darling.' He snapped. Bakura's desperation took hold, his hands grappling and pulling on his horse's body in attempt to escape. He wasn't ready for the final confrontation just yet- not until he has the dark one. Alex plus the Pharaoh's power would crush him. He knew his abilities!

Diabound could take no-more, its cries heart breaking for such a fowl creature- it shattered into pieces, each harbouring the suffering it endured and the loyalty it had for its master till the end.

It then reformed beside its master.

'Alex you fool! You will never understand your true potential with the enemy!'

Her body reformed, the fur clumped and melted away to form soft supple skin, as the king himself caught a glimpse astounded. 'I _shall_ kill you and it _will_ be pleasurable! You know I am my own enemy at times, so don't try that shit on me.'

'Shut up you bitch!' By this time most of his men had fled back through the series of holes left by the wreckage. Bakura drew back his horse and uttered one last judgment. Cold bitterness never was enough! 'Become the _hoar_ you once were and I will forgive you, Alexandra.'

She snapped! A long reach down her leg plus her keen x-rated eyes drew the 'advanced weapon' out of its sockets plugged firmly into her legs. The bullet shot through two dark shadows of man but to no avail- she missed Bakura!

'Shit! You dirty bastard!' Alex screamed. She was more determined to kill him now than she ever was- it wasn't just an order, it was God-dam personal.

His men scattered away from the palace with the Pharaoh's father lagging behind. Upon his throne the Pharaoh was static; his feet and hands adhered themselves firmly to the chair, as he stared at the skilfully wild women yards away from him. Pharaoh felt his limbs stir, still the first encounter of the biggest evil and not the last.

Piece bestowed itself at an unbelievable pace, whilst the clueless women deliberated the best time to fix her tattered wares. Each button she had hand sown, down her snug cotton pants, was either cut off or held by one stray thread. She laughed as she cut the remaining buttons off- like it was some game. She was unaware of the company she was in- until she turned to repair the tips of her weapons- tapping them for no reason but her amusement. Many faces threw out their anger, spitting at such dishonour, as her head tilted slightly and hands clawed the gun like contraption.

'Is this woman real?'Said Shada.

'Shit,' it was the worst place to end up being amongst, the people she hated the most. The 'Royal pains in the asses', as she called them, never saw eye to eye when she needed them the most. She could remember such feelings of displeasure like she was a useless hand-me-down. Moments pasted before she decided upon the action she was about to take, looking towards the lone girl with distinctive golden hair. 'You never told me I was with the royals, prostitute?' Alex said to the only belly dancer brave enough to have quivered in the middle of the tussle. 'You naughty thing, you. I should really show you what for but...oh what the heck I will.' The women staggered trying to get loose from Alex's firm grip but she failed and fell to the ground- lifeless with a knife in her back of her adolescent head.

'How dear you disrespect us on sacred grounds! Killing is a sin and it makes no difference who side you are on' grumbled Kaiba!

This was true and in which case why should she stay? Her perverse thoughts wanted to make an escape yet her body said otherwise. Yet she knew exactly why, but in her own urbane way she endeavoured to deny a part of her worst nightmare- the lone direct anger against 'The Royals'. She wasn't ready to rethink it anymore, as fury built a whole new world inside her. Her eyes flickered in the heat. Alex knew more was up from Bakura's immediate occupation to lead her here. Pharaoh's face, defined by broken beams of light, was the next ticket for escape and maybe some sort of twisted closure. If she was to kill him in front of the idiots- like she has done many times before with other authority figures- this just might stop her nightmares. It was a crazed random action that would make her the queen where she comes from.

'The silence isn't in your favour so I suggest you leave now or you will be judged but the sacred items,' prompted Kaiba.

The room dropped to silence. Again moments pasted while the only thing to be heard was the patter of women's footsteps heading towards the king himself- she had her eye on something, as all '_bad asses'_ do Kaiba thought. With each foot step some of the Guardians felt control slip. They needed to show the people of Egypt that the items still had the power to protect them. Something that came with pride within their culture and which caused guards to trap any rogue within yards of the palace- Alex, of course was no exception, even if she did save Kaiba's life. He didn't care in his usual persistent way.

Alex couldn't care less what they did- trapped her within a tight angle or compressed her into the earth. She liked it. The powerless feeling before she loses control and slips an insulting line or two- and then the real fun began. Nothing bothered her after the performance of a life time.

Time was up.

Shada and Karim took it upon themselves to follow Kaiba's lead on the matter and grabbed her from both sides- she put up no fight, still as bored as a few moments ago.

'_You shouldn't' be so hasty, you three_,' Mahaad said calmly, he experienced no need to worry the thief's presents- he too felt that there was something profound about the women. She might be wild but not as undomesticated the others see on the exterior. He had a great skill for sensing these types of effects, which others envied greatly- which then suspiciously lead to the unwanted rumours about his 'out-worldly power'. The skill came from years of care and attention to his best friend- the royal family. However, unlike most of the others, he paid most of his attention to praying to Isis- the Goddess of motherhood. Most thought it was an unlikely match, however she was much more than 'Goddess' because unlike most of the Gods, she used her wit and skill to fool Ra into giving some of his powers to her. She was renowned as a great magician! Grimaces toppled over him for this pleasure mostly from the three guardians he was speaking to. He thought of them as _'too hasty'_. 'If you will, Kaiba?'

'If you are so sure, why don't you use your ring?' said Kaiba.

'I don't feel the need to, however if you feel you do then you know how it works!'

Alex kicked a stone so it landed in front of them- people just don't care about the other free limbs, she thought. It caught their attention as all eyes shifted to her as she desired it. 'I suggest you _judge _me,' she said with content blooming. 'I am getting restless and all I wanted was to have a quick word with the Pharaoh.'

'You can do it from there, you thief,' Said Shada. 'I will judge you! You have run out of time and so I shall start.'

'Hurry up; I want to speak to him up close. So I can see his face,' her legs twitched still as bored with ever-growing curiosity involving the king.

Shada couldn't take the pure insolence anymore and still as driven as a few moments ago didn't know any better, as he pressed the instrument upon Alex's head. Something caused her face to fold and fumble like an implement of catastrophic proportions had stricken her. Maybe this was too painful for thought, Kaiba contemplated, which in that case it was utterly compelling to watch. Her lungs crumpled in the torture by her voices emission, but as terrifying as this was, her eyes just rolled back and her body stilled as quickly as it stirred. Kaiba hated her from the very moment and from the gremlin expression this was the perfect way.

Her body was still; shut down by the cause of transmission from the millennium puzzle into her sanctum. Alex's eyes never burned so much and her senses never felt such a future. She could see another life- black, red tipped hair with blond framing the face cuddling a small broken pyramid fixture, putting it back in one piece. Never an invention she had ever seen stood before her, where broken flickering duel monsters repeatedly performed the same action for moments on end- surrounded by powerful flames. The heat was immensely strong. 'Pharaoh?' This young boy appeared familiar. Alex feared that this wasn't a normal insight and as surprisingly compelling this was she wanted to turn away, afraid as her own demons from her child hood crept, spiralling- but instead she covered him, embracing his small stature, shading him from the many suns, until two more juvenile boys surfaced. Alex couldn't help it- it was something she didn't have as a child- care and protection. She hated the constant feeling from this dream- she couldn't handle the sudden quantity of sensitivity. This young _'King'_ had something more to offer than his head, she thought. He had a different life- something more ideal to enquire about if she already hadn't died. Something she could try to use. Fear never felt so perplexing, however fear was something she great fully lacked- until now.

'Has she died?' asked Isis.

Kaiba sprung his devilish looks upon the rest of the group. 'I hope so.'

'I don't know why you all needed this satisfaction,' said Mahaad. He placed his hand on the thin rope connecting is ringed item around his neck. 'We didn't need to use this power. We could have let her go gracefully.'

'So she can carry on killing- you do know what she was, don't you?' Kaiba questioned sinfully.

This was profound for Pharaoh. He didn't know what she was, never mind what she was doing with Bakura- possibly she knew him. Picking at the corners of the throne was the only thinking tool he had to aid his thoughts, yet it was also his distraction. As his eyes rested over his royal protectors the women twitched her left arm. She wasn't dead. Pharaoh forced a fast shallow breath, raising himself from his seat. She was far from it!

'No way,' said Isis. She coupled her hands like a nest for her necklace to rest upon. 'I sensed death! Did she come back from the dead?'

The Pharaoh knew that was impossible- in was more complex. This woman could do more than she let on while she never fought to escape.

'This is amazing.' Mahaad launched forward. What an interesting study, he observed, carrying on moving further and further, forever drawn at the hysteria- having the enormous urge to revise her more. Mahaad lost himself, his guard down for a split second.

'Mahaad you fool. Her muscles are tensing,' said Karim. 'She is becoming more violent!'

'Aah.' Shada and Karim flew to the opposite pillars, crumbling it down to a small stump. In a blink of an eye she had herself lunged over Mahaad suggestively, with her hand on his chest and claws reaching up to his chin.

'Don't you ever use that cheap magic on me, again! It is pathetic, something I guess you people have a knack for, and for that I will show no mercy.' She licked his tummy- her tongue creating a sloppy path from his torso to his chin. Nothing felt more arousing than the intense power derived from her breath against his skin. Her claws dug into his neck very slightly causing a small river of blood. Mahaad was paralyzed, watching his blood flow down his chest. It stopped and tumbled over each chest hair, producing valleys as it hits his ribs. All he could do was watch.

'Stop this madness now! Explain yourself,' Shouted the Pharaoh. His sense of strong will broke evidently when her gaze laid little contact on him. Her eyes looked as they were made from the purist of black crystal, while her face was pulled tight by her tension. Alex just kept walking, predetermined, beginning to loosen her facial muscles. He can't get caught up in her '_emotion game'_, he thought, as his eyes tightened again.

'Ah yes, I remember what I was doing after that stupid act.' Alex spat towards Isis. 'I was about to talk to you, Pharaoh. Believe me, we have a lot to discuss,' she smiled, lurching over the throne.

Pharaoh just gazed back. He didn't illustrate any true emotion on his face - he had to be mentally powerful- after all the people looked at him as the gate way to the Gods. Mahaad's mistake was too frightening not to be wary. While words wanted to lead to answers pharaoh had no capacity to request them. Alex peered down sniffing around his face curiously flicking the necklace wear around his neck. Her skin was surprisingly supple as she brushed her nose up and over his features. Her nose lent up against his. It was small yet compact, as was the rest of her face.

'I like this. I must have his one,' Alex suggested to herself, fiddling with the silver pendant chain. 'Thank you for the pleasure, Pharaoh'.

Pharaoh's pant gushed out periodically and concluded with a deep sigh. The chain had its pleasing qualities yet his friendships meant more than a little plastic necklace, at least she didn't touch the puzzle. Pharaoh fingered with his ancient rope holding his puzzle awkwardly, like naughty school child. She began to open her red ample lips faintly and locked them again. Alex had unexpectedly frozen. She couldn't say anything she wanted to say- her eyes twitched and watered, mimicking the same movements as the king- looking upon the newly obtain, blank pendant. Whatever possessed her fastened and shut down, the anger was depleting, and the feeling was growing neutral within both of them. What curse had taken her, she thought- fire has never been blown out so easily. Alex forgot to realise that he had no name.

'Hello', she said pouting and stretching her lips with her defined facial muscles. 'Look...You?...um...Why?' Alex couldn't think on what to say- nothing has ever done this to her before. Actually, she knew that wasn't all true. Her mind darted back into a place of black and white motions and a grinning man covering her mouth in the cold darkness. Her eye lids were held shut by a certain pressure; she was unaware of even by then; all she could feel was her virgin body churning with the desire to cry. Bakura! He had a sinister excuse, she thought, nothing was more frightening than what he had done to her, yet she had to admit the instant thrill was _interesting_. 'I shall leav…..'

Air flooded down the halls, like the ghosts of the future carried the screams of the present Egypt, while dust was misplaced over the dead, foraging for forgiveness for what happened moments ago. None of them could really forget as they held on to their ears clasping on to their cultivated beliefs.

'It is coming from the people, my king,' said Shimon, clumping his beard.

'Let's go, now!' Demanded the Pharaoh. He swooped cross Alex into a little archway leading down into a great hall painted beautifully abnormal humans and gold enchanted statues. He proceeded into another opening, by this time open to the Egyptian air, full of large golden pots placed equally both opposing sides. Cat statues towered over the Pharaoh, sat in-between every other pot. Each face was mimicked like the last one- never a single nose out of its joint. He looked behind checking for his followers. They were all eager, ready for any challenge. Kaiba headed forward, past the Pharaoh, onto the balcony.

'Look my king!' Kaiba pointed.

'Oh no. Bakura!' Pharaoh's head lowered as he slowed, fists clenched tight- what had this mad man done? Sand wisped in the air- no one could see any further than the first two rows of small clay houses, as the screams were muffled in-between the cloud of sand and the broken walls of homes. What was Bakura up to? All Pharaoh wanted to do was shut his eyes for the last time- he had lived long enough. Mahaad gently touched Pharaoh's shoulder, causing him to shudder slightly. Pharaoh Coiffed, his lungs full of sand and carnage, as he turned up to look at the tall figure behind him.

'We should act with a calm essence,' said Mahaad.

'Are you mad, Mahaad?' Shada's feet scuttled quickly, approaching a nose away from his face. 'We need to act...'

'You _needed_ to act _five_ months ago,' Alex sighed, emerging from behind the crowded balcony. She leant against the arch way, scuffling her feet.

'How would we have known that your kind were capable of telling us the truth.' Claimed Shada in utter disgust.

Pharaoh couldn't claim anything from that conversation. He turned in unison with Mahaad, all of his gold dulled from the sand cloud and glared at the profound women. 'You may go now.' Mahaad said.

'Thank you for helping us,' added Pharaoh, lowering his head at her for a sign of respect. He tried to smile but couldn't force such a fake ideal. The truth was, without Yu gi, he was afraid.

'I think she should stay,' Shada protested. 'She has useful information.'

'_She_ will not tell a fuck to any of you.'

'Are you sure, little thief?' Kaiba arguably placed his rod in full view. He hated her enough to use his rod _just_ once.

Shada followed soon after trying to edge his way closer towards her. He clipped his feet on almost every stone causing his legs to convulse. This amusement caught Alex's attention. She laughed as she hopped two petite steps forward- Shada and Kaiba retracted their favour, each time she tottered towards them. 'Oh you two should just go and fuck yourselves.'

Kaiba lunged forward, his rod ahead of him, attempting to tackle her with it. The Rods eye started to catch alight with the glimpse of her fleshy skin but soon dissipated with a hard smack in Kaiba's left eye. He fell back, fixed by Shada, the bruise taking affect almost immediately- totally unconscious. Alex flew in for a second attempt, but still as calm and collected as only he can be, Mahaad seized a strong hold over her right shoulder as she repositioned to the front of the balcony.

'Maybe if we were to work together...' Mahaad paused.

'No! We came to your_ humble_ palace months ago and you didn't do anything then? _Bakura was our problem _you said. You talk about your moral values being respected and all that, well obviously I missed it. I don't even think your _clueless_ king knows anything!'Alex's eyes shifted and saw the deep sense of questioning stare vacant back, belonging to the Pharaoh. 'What the fuck is it about you I...'

Mahaad glanced at the pair as they continued staring like fascinated children- their eyes growing larger for each sweat droplet that hopped beneath or every breath they made. He stepped back giving space- it appeared he knew what he was doing in his tranquil way. The suns strong beams intensified the few still moments- Kaiba was struck down, what seemed like huge rock into his eye, while the others stood in ore of it all. It seemed these moments were happening more often, thought Isis.

What created more irritation, was a persistent linier beam of light that profoundly reflect on to Alex's hair. The concentrated spot caused strands of her hair to dry up and curl in utter exasperation.

'And what the fuck is this light.' Alex moaned, forcing her to turn in its direction. She pushed to see beyond what her eyes could do in reality- her eyes watered. 'I guess you don't suppose what that is? And I wonder who you will blame it on this time. Maybe it will be group 'Seth' or 'Anubus- I know you love to pin things on them.'

'That's enough!' Shouted Isis. 'Please, stranger, leave!' Isis tried to dance forward in but Mahaad couldn't allow it- clutching the bottom of her cream, soft caftan. She was a precious woman to all the other guardians, especially Mahaad.

Pharaoh followed Alex's eye line- tracing the beam back into the sky. Clouds hid the true mystery for add countless seconds before they wavered across- performing around the large Pyramid, hanging upside down in the centre of the city. It was held firmly in the sky, not swayed by the screams or the death-curtailing roars. It was just there- a newly built Pyramid, upside down. Maybe, it was for comic value for his people, Pharaoh thought- how he wished for that to be true.

'A pyramid?' Questioned Pharaoh. 'Mahaad, what is this?'

'There is nothing there my King,' Mahaad perplexed, glimpsed over to Alex- who was franticly pointing and chanting a rainbow of cursed words. 'What have you done to him? Does your abilities included bewitching too?' He never thought he would accuse her- he never did anything of the sort without hard facts. He placed his in the way of the others endeavour to protect- taping Kaiba in the nose, while he was already stirring. Kaiba's nose twitched but nothing more occurred. He had to tread carefully. 'I'm sorry, the possible idea of that failed from the beginning'.

Shada opened his mouth frenzied. He was older than Kaiba yet as hasty and argumentative as him. The Millennium key was in his position- hanging on a thin gold chain, clinging onto strings of Egyptian cotton. His passion for a fight was an understatement- he much preferred the words 'noble protector'. Shada never came across a larger headed than the others, even though it would exceed himself sometimes.

The long heated days made him forget about any kind of 'head fur'- so to have none paid of greatly when he would go to war within the desert. It was war within his heart the churned so greatly, on top of the royal balcony, which was held against him by Isis.

'You all honestly think I could do such a thing?' Alex laughed loudly, mocking the very essence of the matter.

'Maybe Bakura..' Shimon was interrupted.

Mahaad saw her eyes regain heat. Her hands clumped together, slipping in and out of each other. If anything, he knew what she was going to say. Mahaad was still enchanted by her and her wit- it was something he had never seen in a thief.

'Bakura is a manipulator. He will never follow orders but dictate his own, even if it was a joint project,' Alex paused. She made notes in her mind, scratching them into a rock. Not another word to these people, she thought. They never helped her, when she pleaded them. Since then she had to turn on most of the Gods she paid homage to- they would of never accepted her 'failure'. Or what she called 'Bakura's devil compensation'. 'I know he didn't do that.'

Pharaoh glanced at all who were standing. Their eyes couldn't match the profound fixture. Only he and the anomalous women had the pleasure. Her face kept trialling the surfaces of the object, almost hypnotized by it. He was entranced by her subtle movements and mumbled cursed words, lightly jumping from her plump bottom lip. She turned abruptly, piercing her gaze at him- confronting his face. 'You can see it too? Please you must help us, Bakura has gone too far. It will give you closure to what he did to you.'

She stood back. How did he know that? Whatever the curse that bit her was, she needed to leave. Her underlings, back in the valley will keep her from her insane blood boiling over. 'I shall do what the hooded one said.'

'Mahaad is my name,' he said, taking one last step back-for the Kingdom.

'Whatever pleases you? I am going to you to deal with the 'facilities' of the situation.' She crinkled her eye brows, throwing them across the balcony. 'Thanks for the pleasure,' Alex said her gaze stopped at Kaiba, forcing a cold smile- showing a little teeth. Her breath bated than ever.

Kaiba's eyes opened sharp and sparked a light. Today, he had a new enemy. He climbed up over shadowing Isis and Shada- he wanted to attack her once more, but if he did was to fail is inner sanctum. He cannot let her crawl into it. 'What is your name? At least you can give us _that pleasure_.'

'Very well,' she said, walking away through the arch way back into the neatly displayed hall. 'Alexia- you own private home-wrecker.' She placed her hand gently on a gold plated pot, which sat evenly next to the arch way. Alex pulled and pushed it like it was nothing more than a common furnish. Her hand moved slightly, tugging it towards her hip- stepping back as it smashed, scattering chaotically over the floor. Cheeky never took on such a devilish form as the patter of footsteps became less noticeable. She was gone.

...

The first page has been written as they all watched her shift through the halls. The heat waved as it consumed her completely. I never believed this to be quite an adequate ending, all because, in truth, it wasn't. Alexia Mubarak, true life was to begin that day, yet it didn't. In the memory word times have shifted. As Gods we had dishonoured our creations, thus having to work hard for once in ten thousand years. I have written many books and studied many centuries, trying to dictate the Millennium puzzles power. We had to create this new land for the events to happen again- or change to suit the wearer.

Blessings

Thoth

God of scriptures.

...


End file.
